Problem: $ -2.88\% \div 60\% $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.0288 \div 0.6 $ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div6={4}\text{ or }6\times{4} = {24}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{48}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${48}\div6={8}\text{ or }6\times{8} = {48}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-0.0288 \div 0.6 = -0.048$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.048 = -4.8\%$